Chicko's Pizza Parlor
Chicko's Pizza Parlor is a spin-off of the fangame Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return, released December 18, 2016. It was created by DsFanboy. Animatronics *Chicko The Duck *Phil The Puppet Master *Bob The Balloon Boy *Devilla The Artist *Travis The Troll *Beatrice The Butterfly *Ralph The Nice Guy *Silver Freddy Mechanics Power The power mechanic is back from the original Five Nights at Freddy's. This time, power is used on a door, air vent, and of course, the monitor. Every eight seconds the door is closed, 1% is wasted. Each night removes one second. (example: night 2 every seven seconds the door looses power, instead of eight seconds) The same applies to the air vent cover. The monitor wastes 1% every 12 seconds it's used, and every night removes one second as well. Chicko will randomly kill you when power runs out. Fuse Box The fuse box is located in Devilla's room. If an animatronic is in here, play a jingle to lure them away. Failing to do so will result in an animatronic turning of all the power. Play Jingle The speakers are located in the dining room, where you can play a jingle for two reasons. *Luring animatronics out of Devilla's Room *Pairing up Phil and Bob Note that the dining room is near your office, so it would be smart to only use it for the reasons above. Phil and Bob Phil the Puppet Master and Bob the Balloon Boy are programmed to be best friends, and them being apart could cause problems. Checking on them continuously keeps the two from separating. If one of these animatronics are left alone, they will start screaming. The screams annoy the other animatronics, making them more aggressive. If one of these two animatronics are left alone, play a jingle as fast as possible to pair Phil and Bob back up. Phone Calls (As the calls are added, the more the game is explained. Remember that.) Night 1 Hi there! I'll be your guide for your first week at the night shift! So, the animatronics here have pretty terrible designs. The coding for night mode is glitched, and the animatronics go crazy on bad people. Doing even a small thing like smoking or littering at a party classifies you as a "bad guy." You've probably done something to be on the bad guy list, so this is why I exist! Anyways, you will see an air vent and a door next to you. Use these things wisely, because they drain a lot of power. You do NOT want to know what happens when you run out of power...*nervous laughter* Anywho, just close these entrances when an animatronic is near or inside them. Have a safe night, and goodbye! Night 2 Heya! I see you survived last night... Congrats! Anyways, did you know that the company tried to make every animatronic as caring to each other as they could? It's true! Except for Travis, of course. He was built to be a bully, ya know? Kids have to learn that there's bad people out there. But, Phil and Bob are very much the opposite of Travis. They are always next to each other, and love each other. Platonically, of course. Just try to keep these two together using the jukebox in the dining room, and good night! Night 3 Sorry if this is sudden, but tonight's call has to be quick. I'm in a hurry, so this is what you need to know for tonight: Travis behaves like Chicko, but more aggressive. Beatrice randomly appears at your air vent... Wait... Beatrice goes into your air vent at random times, so be careful of that. Goodnight. (You get another phone call at 4AM, provoking Bob. This separates him from Phil.) I forgot, please do NOT go to the emergency room at all costs. Goodnight. Night 4 Hey ther- (call cuts out.) Night 5 Sorry about the two nights before, I had something to do. What did I miss? Oh yeah. Beatrice the Butterfly was built to be a bit withered, so that kids realize that everyone is the same, even if they look different. Like I said a few nights ago, Travis the Troll was built to be a bully. He is the only one of the main animatronics to be a bad guy. Well, unless you count an animatronic we used to have. I thinks it's name was Rex? Remy? Ralph? Rob? I dunno, I have bad memory. This was before the reopening of the restaurant. The grand reopening added Free Pizza Saturdays, where every pizza you get is free. It's stupid, but we'll see how it works. Bye! Night 6 I don't know about you, but I'm exited for tomorrow. I have a bet with a friend, actually. If everything goes well, I loose $500. It's weird, actually. What company gives pizza for free? Especially since the animatronics' springs are starting to show. I think the designs for endoskeletons were very poor this decade. Eh, don't care. Goodnight, and see you tomorrow! Night Seven (Unlike the previous calls, this one goes through the whole night.) Are you there? Today went horribly. Chicko, who's main purpose is to sell the pizza, lost control of his whole endoskeleton. I need you to get out of your office for tonight. Go to the emergency room, all the animatronics have been deactivated. Well, except for one. I'll see you at the emergency room. Okay, welcome to the emergency room. Go to the chair with Chicko, and I'll tell you what to do. First, pop out his right eye. There should be a pair of scissors. Got it? Good. Now, very carefully cut his hair. Do not touch Chicko with the scissors. I'd rather not say why. ( cuts the hair.) Good. Now that you have cut Chicko's hair, go to the animatronic on your left. The animatronic you see in front of you is Ralph. He does not need to be deactivated, since he will not harm you. Using the scissors you have, cut a small piece of Ralph's hair. Great. Now, grab the tongue inside of Ralph's mouth. ( grabs a tongue drenched in blood.) Excellent. Squeeze this tongue onto Ralph's hair, and the liquid should dye it yellow. This might be disturbing, though, so yeah. (Hair is dyed red) Awesome! Leave this clump of hair on Chicko's shoulder, and leave the building. You will be fired tomorrow. Do you know why? It's because you trusted me. Endings Trusting the Stranger This ending is earned by playing the game normally. True Ending This ending is earned using a different way. You start this ending on night 3. You must go to the emergency room camera (or performance room 2) and click repeatedly on the door handle. After 30 clicks, the door will open. Bob and Phil go in, and the night plays normally (without the two, of course.) During the 4AM call, the dialogue will be different. Here is what you hear. "Hi there. Did you by any chance open the emergency room door? Just asking. No answer? Fine. I have to go anyways." Night 4 is almost the same as night 3, but with no phone call. Just like night 4, there is no phone call in night 5. Chicko and Silver Freddy are the only ones active this night. In night 6, you get a phone call. Ralph is also the only active animatronic here. "Hi. Tomorrow is the Free Pizza Saturday. I have a little bet going on, but yeah. I'm just telling you, don't trust this company. Don't trust their future restaurants. Don't let your kid touch an animatronic." Night 7 plays out very differently. Checking on the monitor shows that everything has been wrecked, such as the canvas in Devilla's Room being torn apart. The only animatronic active is once again Ralph. The phone call is also altered: "Yesterday was horrible. All the animatronics are missing, nobody knows where they are. Guard yourself really good tonight, Ralph is the only one here. Do you know why you should be careful around Ralph? He used to be programmed to be a nice guy. So nice, he protected everyone. He was built with a knife, to show everyone how to protect themselves. It was stupid. Worst thing ever. One fateful day, a little kid loved Ralph so much that he wanted to go up stage and hug him. His parent didn't know how dangerous the robot was at the time, and she allowed her kid to do so. Ralph's anti-bully senses went off, and chopped the kid's arm off, saying "don't let strangers touch you in a way you don't like!". The other animatronics' anti-bully senses went off too, but not from the kid. It was from Ralph. It was actually funny, a duck, a butterfly, and a quote on quote "nice guy" having an argument. In the end, all three of the animatronics got dismantled and the pizzeria was closed. Chicko and Beatrice got repaired, but Ralph was used as a spare-parts-holder. The kid however, didn't survive. His dad wanted to show everyone that the pizzeria was unsafe. That dad, was me." Ultimate Custom Night An upcoming update for the game will add an Ultimate Custom Night to the game. The normal Custom Night (Night 8) will still be available, however. The game has 20 animatronics that can be customized, however there will be planned to be much more animatronics that won't be customizable. Trivia *This game's storyline took about 6 months to complete. *Clicking on Devilla's nose in the office makes a honk sound, similar to the other games. *This is the first FNaF Fangame made by DsFanboy to not include any characters from the original franchise. **This is also the first game to include lore, and different endings. *Toy Chiconnrygle was originally going to appear in this game. Gallery Rooms/Starting Locations IMG 2357.PNG|The main stage IMG 2355.PNG|Performance Room 1 DiningRoom.png|The Dining Room PreformRoom2.png|Performance Room 2, where Bob and Phil are located Playground.png|The Playground Back.png|Backstage IMG 2347.PNG|Main Stage, without Chicko RalphAlone.png|Ralph by himself in the Main Stage Chicko the Duck EmergencyRoomChicko.png|Chicko in the Emergency Room ChickoPreformRoom1.png|Chicko in the Preformance Room 1 Ralph the Nice Guy EmergencyRoomRalph.png|Ralph in the Emergency Room Other MapCPP.png|The Map BENICE.png|Ralph in a rare startup screen image.png|Silver Freddy in a rare death screen QuickPlay.png|The Quick Play screen youtried.png|The ending screen for the Trusting the Stranger ending. WhatAboutHim?.png|A teaser for the game, revealing the main characters Category:Games Category:DsFanboy's Games